phantom_forces_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Team
StyLis Studio is the team behind Phantom Forces. Back at Call of ROBLOXia 5, the only two members were litozinnamon and shaylan007. After the release of Phantom Forces, the group was created, and after ROBLOX's Group Founds update, the group was put as the game holder. Since then, two more members entered the team, AxisAngle and Buddyism. The Team Litozinnamon - Main scripter of the game, and presumed to be the main leader of the project and group. He likes anime, as being shown by the music used in the Update Videos, and many easter eggs. Shaylan007 - Main builder of the game, he's responsible for the building of the assets of the game, ranging from weapons to maps. According to him, he is limited to 12 parts at maximum for his weapons, and the block guns (viewmodels) are made by scratch. AxisAngle - A scripter of the game, responsible for the most complex part of the code, like equations. He is also responsible for third person animations and even some gun mechanics such as recoil. Before he was in the team, he was previously known for trying inverse kinematics and also a game with improved plane mechanics, as well as animations. Buddyism - Buddyism is the community manager of the game. While not directly modifying the game, he is responsible for places like the group and reddit. Other contribuitors XLR - XLR is an artist which makes renders from ROBLOX. He was responsible for making thumbnails for the game. According to him, one of them was bought by 10.000 ROBUX. On reddit, he posted the clean version of the renders, with removed text and credits that would have been used for wallpapers. However, StyLis replaced their thumbnail with thoses, putting small credits on the corner of the thumbnail. Upset with their move, XLR removed the link to the cleanless wallpapers. TheHumbl - Creator of the old uniforms of the game. After some controversy that his uniforms were copied, they was removed from the game and the owner then changed his name, going hidden. Phantom Forces copies Due to a ROBLOX exploit, some V3rmilion uses managed to get a copy of the game, which they spreaded around. The copies quickly spreaded, and many assets of the game was leaked (like gun models). Some users took a copy of the game themselves, doing minor changes, and usually remaining to popular franchises (like Call of Duty) in order to get visits. While most of the team didn't really cared about it, litozinnamon showed to be really upset. He addressed the issue in the Update Video 11, mocking the copiers for doing crap edits, like neon-camoufled guns, and even got angry after a reddit user posted a modified Intervention animation. However, he later addressed that any asset of the game can be used for fan art, as long as you don't use the model asset for another game. The full litozinnamon comments are on the two reddit posts below. M-200 Remake What is the lito stand on copies